


frAGmenTs

by lirin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: The nucleobases have mutated in a consistent fashion.





	frAGmenTs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



They determine, eventually, that the dust retains fragments of DNA. Nowhere near its usual form—the hydrogen bonds have disintegrated, and it's no longer helical—but the nucleobases have mutated in a consistent fashion, and can be deciphered (once they figure out the key). After a few weeks in the Stark Tower laboratory, Bruce and Tony produce a sequencer that can handle the scattered particles that are all that remains of half of humanity.

They say it's to aid all the courts tied up with messy inheritance cases, but everyone knows it's really so they can finally bury their friends.


End file.
